Bajo el muérdago
by Sora Fanfiction
Summary: Una ocasión especial, un beso especial.../One-shot para el concurso navideño de la página: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.


**Bajo el muérdago**

* * *

La fría brisa invernal acariciaba su cuerpo suavemente a través de la ropa sin llegar a ser una molestia. A medida que surcaba los cielos y avanzaba la distancia que lo llevaría hasta la preparatoria _Orange Star_ , los sonidos del bosque; junto con la gran expansión verde de ella, se iban disipando dándole paso a los sonidos de _Satán City._

Un tintineo de nerviosismo le recorrió el estómago. ¡Esta sería la cuarta vez que saldría con Videl!

A pesar que no sería una "cita oficial" como las anteriores a las que ella lo había invitado, sino más bien una reunión navideña que Bulma organizaría en la Corporación Capsula, Gohan no pudo evitar sentirse de igual manera. Nervioso. Las salidas anteriores habían resultado bien a su parecer, ambos habían reído y disfrutado de las actividades que hacían, pero cuando llegaba el momento de dejar a Videl en su hogar, percibía un dejo de decepción en su mirada, y por muy breve que fuese no pudo evitar pensar que algo hacía mal… tal vez debía hablar con ella, sus sentimientos hacia aquella ojiazul se habían fortalecido desde lo ocurrido con Buu, así que no quería pensar que podía estar lastimándola.

Ya que Videl debía arreglar unos asuntos en la preparatoria, Gohan se había ofrecido a recogerla de camino para que llegaran juntos a la reunión. Se tomaría un tiempo y aprovecharía para hablar con ella y preguntarle qué es en lo que la estaba incomodando, después de todo, ella era la primera y única chica con la que había salido. Algo estaba haciendo mal… necesitaba saber qué.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Gohan se dejó guiar por el ki de Videl y la encontró en los alrededores de la preparatoria, al parecer había salido más pronto de lo que pensó. Parecía absorta observando la flora que allí había.

—¡Videl!— aterrizó a un lado de ella —Yo, lamento haber tardado, pensé que…—

—No te preocupes, Gohan— Sonrió aún sin verlo, sintiendo la angustia en su voz y se detuvo frente a un gran roble —No te avisé porque quería aprovechar un momento libre y darme una vuelta por aquí— giró hacia él —Sabes que debido a las vacaciones no podré visitar este pabellón como lo hacía regularmente y pues, quise echarle un vistazo aprovechando que estaba aquí— se volvió nuevamente al roble.

—Ya veo… pareces disfrutar estando aquí— afirmó, observando aquel majestuoso árbol.

Hubo un agradable silencio antes de que Gohan se animara a preguntarle a Videl lo que tenía pensado. Aclarándose la garganta y desviando avergonzado la mirada, empezó.

—Videl… las veces que hemos estado saliendo he notado que, bueno yo, no quisiera que salieras conmigo solo por obligación ni nada, es solo que… de igual forma seguiremos siendo amigos así que no tienes porqué molestarte en…— la risa proveniente de Videl lo detuvo, dejándolo extrañado. —¿Videl?

—Ay, Gohan— exclamó divertida, observando su confusión —¿Crees que te invito a salir por eso?¿para mantener nuestra amistad?— preguntó de igual forma, sonriente.

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices…— balbuceó avergonzado al escucharla —Entonces, ¿por qué me invitas a salir?— preguntó con la curiosidad propia de los Son. Y fue el turno de ella de avergonzarse.

—¿Qué no es obvio?— refunfuñó con el rubor en sus mejillas y lo miró fijamente —Es porque me gustas, Gohan. Me gustas, y no es por obligación…

Con la sorpresa en sus ojos, Gohan sonrió reflejando el cúmulo de sensaciones que aparecieron repentinamente en su estómago y que lejos estaban de tener que ver con la comida.

—Videl…— pronunció su nombre con sentimiento, dando un paso más cerca de ella —Entonces, las veces que te llevaba a casa, ¿por qué actuabas extraña?— cuestionó, necesitaba saberlo.

La pelinegra hizo una mueca. —Eso, eso no importa— esquivó la mirada.

—A mí me importa— refutó firmemente —Y si es por algo mal que he hecho, quisiera que me lo digas para poder cambiarlo pues, quiero seguir saliendo contigo Videl— terminó mirándola a los ojos.

—Gohan…— murmuró sonriente con su propuesta. No quería decirle que su extraño actuar se debía a que esperaba al final de cada cita a que la besara… pero ahora, notando que apenas sabía de sus sentimiento pero que estaba segura los compartía, no pudo enojarse con él. Al parecer, debía ser ella quien diera los primeros pasos en la relación. En el fondo, eso le gustó. —También quiero seguir saliendo contigo, así que no le tomes importancia a esas nimiedades— giró hacia el camino que se extendía hacia la entrada de _Orange Star_ , antes que terminara avergonzándose.

Gohan le cogió suavemente la muñeca deteniendo su huida y la giró hacia él. —No estaré tranquilo hasta que sepa el por qué…— fue interrumpido por la inesperada calidez de los labios de Videl sobre los suyos.

Cuando Gohan la había girado para que lo viera de frente, ella se había mantenido observando las hojas de aquel roble que tanto le gustaba. Y fue allí donde encontró el valor para ser ella quien le besara, allí entre aquellas hojas verdes del roble donde un inesperado intruso había crecido, un intruso disfrazado bajo la forma de un colorido muérdago.

La sorpresa en Gohan duró brevemente antes de colocar de forma natural sus manos sobre la cintura de Videl, atrayéndola hacia sí y profundizando el beso un momento más antes de separarse para tomar aire.

—Ahí está tu respuesta, ¿satisfecho?— preguntó Videl en broma.

—Como nunca…— balbuceó embelesado.

—Deberíamos irnos ya, ¿no crees?— el cielo estaba oscureciendo, aunque apenas lo había notado.

—Es verdad— asintió Gohan, notando el cielo de igual forma —¿deberíamos irnos volando?— preguntó.

—Sí, volemos juntos— aceptó la ojiazul y se sorprendió cuando Gohan tomó su mano izquierda y empezó a elevarse con lentitud, ella lo siguió manteniendo aquel contacto.

Recorrieron los aires, dejando atrás el gran edificio de la preparatoria donde se conocieron e interactuaron. _Orange Star_ le permitió a Videl descubrir quién era aquel joven tímido y extraño que había llegado; a Gohan le hizo conocer a aquella chica (entrometida) especial en quien podría confiar cualquier secreto y aprender a ser un buen maestro.

Ahora, en camino a la Corporación capsula, ambos estaban seguros de que pasarían una de las mejores navidades de sus jóvenes vidas, solo por el hecho de saber que estarían juntos y manteniendo el recuerdo de aquel beso bajo el muérdago.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: Gracias por leer, en un principio pensaba hacerlo dramático y trágico xD pero eso agregándole que es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, me arrepentí a mitad de camino… así que este fue el resultado, espero que lo disfruten._

 _Nos leemos c:_


End file.
